This invention relates to holders for clipping on to cylindrical containers such as food or beverage cans.
Heretofore food and beverage containers had associated with them certain problems for the user of these containers, especially when the containers contained large quantities, such as sixteen ounces or more or were chilled or heated. In the case where the container is a large sixteen ounce container, due to its physical size, it is difficult for one to hold it for the purposes of pouring out the contents. This problem is even more manifested in the cases where the user has a physical deformality, such as arthritis, which makes gripping the large container very difficult. In the cases where chilled beverages are contained in the container, there is the problem of the container sweating during the process of the contents of the container being consumed.